<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowboy Casanova by surrealism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792328">Cowboy Casanova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/pseuds/surrealism'>surrealism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper!Ace, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/pseuds/surrealism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law felt the slender yet strong fingers wrapping around his wrist, a whole litany of thoughts to his head as he followed behind.</p><p>“Who am I to deny someone a dance on their special day? People always tell me that I’ve got a gift.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cowboy Casanova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not have an explanation for this past someone on twitter saying Ace looked like a stripper, and then an <a href="https://twitter.com/mer_meladas/status/1365031959966138374?s=19">AceLaw</a> comic was born and I just needed to write it bc I loved it so much slkdflsdkfa.</p><p>The song Ace dances to is "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood because OF COURSE HE WOULD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Law.”</p><p>The call was less of a request and more of a jeer as the four men sat in the back of the stuffy limousine, words barely heard over the music and open sunroof that two of them took turns sticking their heads out of while the third watched with glee. Swirling whiskey inside of the glass, tattooed fingers would pause a moment to touch the ice ball before taking a sip and sighing with exasperation.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you guys were celebrating something other than my birthday.” The young doctor said. His observation would be punctuated with a loud groan as the limo came to an abrupt stop and the two stooges playing with the sunroof fell into each other. Across from him, the blonde silently egging them on snorted on a laugh while muffled advice from the driver would die out in the chaos.</p><p>Law rolled his eyes as the other two adjusted their hats and joined in on the laughter. How they had managed to both get him out on his birthday AND use up his only free night of the month was beyond him. Tonight was supposed to be an easy celebration – or at least, that’s what they insisted. He was instructed to get dressed up in anything comfortable and easy to move in, maybe even some clothes he didn’t mind getting dirty.</p><p>And quite frankly, that should have been his first clue of an ‘anything but calm’ evening.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t get to celebrate your twenty fifth birthday.” Shachi began, pulling on his cap and having a shot thrust into his hands by another man who pulled up his sunglasses in the dim light.</p><p>“Yeah! So, think of this as your late quarter-life crisis celebration. We’re just chasing away the bad juju you’ve been having over the last year with some good energy of our own.” Penguin suggested, throwing his arm around the other and both of them clinking glasses together with an enthusiasm lost on the birthday boy.</p><p>Law looked over at Bepo who merely gave him a smirk, agreeing in spirit with the pregaming duo. It was obvious to even him that they were exaggerating for the sake of taking advantage of him tonight. Law took another sip of the whiskey, soaking in the burn as he tried to find a silver lining in their efforts. Outside of his twenty first, big celebrations for his birthday were few and far between with his job and the fact that they were working so hard to keep everything a secret counted for something.</p><p>He let his mind wander as he watched the other cars go past, seeing the area of town they were getting into start to become sparse. It was something that Law was wholly unfamiliar with and the others knew. Somehow, he’d lived in Dressrosa for the better part of a year but managed to avoid the spots where he knew more than ten people gathered at one time.</p><p>The confusion only grew with the excitement that the other three showed and it wasn’t until the limousine stopped in front of a gaudy building with neon woman on the sign that Law realized what was happening. He turned his head to the other three who were exchanging knowing glances and downed the rest of his drink with pointed urgency.</p><p>“Law –”</p><p>“No.” He said flatly, putting the glass down on the leather seat with the alcohol giving him the confidence to properly refuse the other three and a mixture of amused sounds echoing in response.</p><p>“You’re gonna have fun! I promise. This place is GREAT and it’s coed. So, you’re bound to find something you like.” Penguin said casually, a tone that made Law narrow his eyes with disbelief.</p><p>“Plus, even if you DON’T like it, you can just get drunk while we look at some pretty people. Win-win.” Shachi added with a shrug.</p><p>Shachi’s idea of a “Win-Win Situation” would only make Law less willing to go along with this charade and they would be left at an impasse. Law swallowed another complain as the sounds of club music echoed in the space, the silent dare to drag him in hanging between them before the driver gave a loud cough that made the decision for them.</p><p>At once, they were giving hurried apologies and goodbyes as Law begrudgingly showed his ID to the bouncer at the club with the others and they walked into the cover of darkness. The thumping of the bass mixed with a cocktail of perfume with alcohol were the first things to hit Law as he walked into the room. It was lit strategically, making it impossible for Law to ignore what he saw even if he wanted to.</p><p>On the other side of the room stood a platform illuminated with bright blue outlining the silhouette of black hair and a body suit swallowed in the light. Next to him sat a similar platform lit up with green light, another face shrouded in blonde hair and set of skimpy clothes he could barely make out while it sat surrounded by patrons watching eagerly. The centerpiece of the room appeared to be the large stage on the back wall, unlit save for the spotlight sitting by the purple curtain on the side for entrances.</p><p>Around each stage, the sea of onlookers was drowned out in darkness and confusing stimuli and Law was thankful for the atmosphere of anonymity. Behind him, he could hear excited cheers before a stack of ones were thrust into his hand and he was ushered away from the door by the trio towards a booth opposite of the stage. Settling in, Law grimaced as he felt the sticky leather under his fingertips, sitting on the outermost part of the seat for an easy getaway.</p><p>“Hey guys, how’s your night going?”</p><p>Law turned towards the voice as a waitress stood next to him, the bunny ears and visage of a suit the first things Law would notice before anything else. He tapped his fingers on the table as the other three would talk over each other, giving their drink orders as well as ordering an additional bottle for the table with camaraderie so familiar Law would think they’d been here before.</p><p>“Oh, and it’s this guy’s birthday, so if we can get something special going for him, that would be great.” Penguin said, pointing at Law in a gesture that made him want to shrink away.</p><p>“Peng.<em>”</em></p><p>“Hmm…I think we can manage that. We’ve got a real good show going tonight, maybe your friend can get in on the action.”</p><p>The blacklight made it easy for Law to see the smile playing on the waitress’s lips as she looked at him. There was something sly behind that offer that piqued Law’s own interest despite himself, and he would put in an order for a vodka soda before she walked away from them in the cover of more music and he felt the curiosity eat away at him.</p><p>“…so, what was she talking about?” Law asked, turning towards Shachi as Penguin dragged Bepo towards the lit platform after a nonsensical conversation that ended with a rock-paper-scissors game.</p><p>“Oh, tonight is their men’s revue. They’ve got only the women out until ten and after that, the real fun begins.”</p><p>Law furrowed his brows as Shachi raised his, noticing the vague presence of their waitress returning with the drinks as he tried to work out exactly what Shachi was trying to suggest.</p><p>“<em>Real </em>fun?” Law asked, leaning backwards as Shachi’s drink was placed in front of him before grabbing his own for a sip.</p><p>“They’ve got a fan favorite returning tonight,” Shachi poured himself a shot, “he was out for a few weeks because of an injury but, just about everyone comes here to see him.”</p><p>“So, you three used my birthday as an excuse to see this guy dance?” Law asked, swirling his straw around in the cup as Shachi threw the shot back with a loud sigh before turning back to his ignorant friend.</p><p>“Well Law, we all agreed seeing him dance would be the best birthday present we could give you.”</p><p>And with that, Shachi returned to his drink and chased after the other two who were trying to see how many ones they could stack in one spot under the dancer’s thong, leaving Law to process exactly who was this mysterious man that his friends were certain would be better than a quiet night at home.</p><p>Staring at the stage, Law took another sip of his drink and let the burn be the only thing on his mind.</p><p>----</p><p>“Yeeeesss, Mr. Prince!”</p><p>Law dragged his fingers along the rim of the glass as he watched a tall blonde fall into a split, the alcohol settling his nerves and he dared to let himself enjoy the show if the opportunity to leave wouldn’t come. The man on stage was dazzling the audience, high heels dragging as he moved seamlessly along the floor and gliding into another wide split above his head in a move that even made Law nod in appreciation.</p><p>He looked good, that Law wouldn’t deny. The crowd was eating him up if their cheers were any indication, more dollar bills being showered onto him as he spun his lower half into a circle and used the momentum to flip over with his legs splayed out behind. Law would find himself stirring his straw as he thought of the performance and how excited his friends were to see it.</p><p>“God, what I wouldn’t give to get in a private room with him.” Bepo lamented, now far more open and in tune with the other two who sighed.</p><p>“It’s crazy to think he moves on the floor like that.”</p><p>“And he’s still not even the most popular guy here.”</p><p>Law listened absentmindedly to the conversation next to him as he soaked in the display ahead. As Mr. Prince twirled into another series of splits, each one getting louder cheers than the previous one, there was only one thing on his mind.</p><p>This dancer wasn’t it.</p><p>There had been several dancers on the floor now and each one was more impressive than the last, but none of them had held his attention long enough for Law to make sense of the cryptic hint that Shachi had given him earlier. If this guy – someone who moved like friction didn’t even apply to him – couldn’t be this so-called fan favorite, then who would be?</p><p>Law took another sip as mild impatience set in. Maybe his friends were exaggerating about the whole thing. He wouldn’t put it past them given how they’d gotten progressively rowdier with each dancer that took the stage.</p><p>If his options were getting drunk and sitting through another disappointing dance, Law would choose the latter.</p><p>“Ohooo, thank you for the show, Mr. Prince!” The woman’s voice drawled into the microphone as the blonde stood up, blowing kisses into the crowd before retreating outside of the spotlight. Law gave a lazy wave, chewing on his straw as she continued.</p><p>“It’s going to be hard to beat that show but…I think we have someone who’s going to keep y’all going for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Law’s shoulders twitched as the music changed from the upbeat pop music, a tune repetitive enough to drown out to something far more dynamic when electric guitar sent vibrations up his spine. The stage lit up with orange and yellow lights, tufts of smoke coming from the sides of the stage and the sounds of heels on wood echoing in the room.</p><p>Looking around, Law could tell atmosphere in the room had changed and everyone but him seemed to know it.</p><p>“Aaaahhh, it’s good to be home!”</p><p>He put his glass down as a man walked out under the cover of darkness, each step captivating the audience as he came into view and suddenly, Law absolutely knew WHY everyone was enraptured by the mere sight of him.</p><p>“How y’all doing tonight?” The man asked, tipping his orange cowboy hat up and making Law’s breath hitch when he looked his direction in the crowd. He had a commanding presence as he walked on the stage, a grin on his face that kept Law staring despite the fact that his outfit was just as distracting.</p><p>“I hope y’all didn’t give the others a hard time while I was gone.”</p><p>Law nearly swallowed his tongue as let his eyes wander down the stranger’s bare chest, cowboy boots emphasizing each step he took with black jeans leaving the only mystery to the rest of him. He was completely oblivious to the stares that his friends were giving him from the side, watching as the man started down the steps of the stage and wandered into the crowd to screams and hands clamoring to get a feel.</p><p>“Please, please! One at a time, you guys. I have more than enough love to go around.” The raven haired laughed, tucking his thumbs under the hem of his jeans and drawing more attention to the one spot that made Law’s head spin as he thought of what could be underneath. He was absolutely staring, damn near hypnotized at the sight and it took everything in him to turn back to the empty drink.</p><p>“I’m just looking for a partner for tonight. Who’d like to take one for the team?”</p><p>That seemed to do it for whatever semblance of order was left in the room. Law could hear the excited shouts and pleas coming from the others in the room as the other patrons offered themselves up as a sacrifice. Law was trying his best to shrink back into the sticky leather. He knew his limits when it came to attractive people and alcohol for him.</p><p>The last thing he needed was for everyone to see it written on his face.</p><p>“Oh, OH! Hey, Sinder! Over here!”</p><p>Law’s head snapped up as he heard his friends joining in on the calls for his attention, the sounds of those cowboy boots drowning out the guitar as he approached them.</p><p>“It’s this guy’s birthday! I think he’d <em>LOVE</em> a dance!” Shachi exclaimed, pointing at Law who couldn’t even muster a proper glare as he found himself right under the spotlight with the apple of everyone’s eye.</p><p>“<em>Shachi.</em>”</p><p>“A birthday, you say?” Sinder asked, looking over at Law with a curious glint in his eyes as he leaned over the table, arms folded in front of him with his back curving perfectly into a view of his ass that Law attempted to sneak glances at from his drink. He could hear the chuckle come from his side as a hand was placed onto his shoulder and he looked to the source, all but sealing his fate when their eyes met.</p><p>Oh. He was fucked.</p><p>“We’ve got a birthday in the house, friends!” Sinder announced to the crowd, hand sliding down Law’s arm as his friends started to push him out of the booth. Law felt the slender yet strong fingers wrapping around his wrist, a whole litany of thoughts to his head as he followed behind.</p><p>“Who am I to deny someone a dance on their special day?! People always tell me that I’ve got a gift.”</p><p>The dancer turned to him and stuck his tongue out playfully with Law flying between anticipation and sheer panic as he was led onto the stage, the lights that flooded the space now right in his eyes as the crowd fell into nothingness. As much as he wanted to, all he could do was focus on the man in front of him who placed him into the chair with a gentle push.</p><p>The music had shifted from guitars to fiddle and guitar, each bump of the drums falling out of sync as Law’s heart began to race. The crowd was cheering now as they watched Ace close the gap between them, a leg going up between his slightly parted thighs and Law could feel the tip of his boot rubbing dangerously close.</p><p>Law could only grab the sides of the chair for leverage as he was cornered.</p><p>“So, how old are you turning?” Sinder purred, sliding a finger down Law’s chest with the doctor’s breath following him every step of the way.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You're runnin' and tryin' and tryin' to hide.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“T-twenty six…” Law choked as words failed him in an embarrassing display that seemed to only amuse the dancer as he looked at him hungrily. Sitting in the chair made Law all the more aware of how helpless he was in this situation.</p><p>And god, he didn’t even mind.</p><p> <em>‘And you’re wondering why you can’t get free.’</em></p><p>“Twenty six? Oh...” The dancer slid his boot along Law’s thigh, pushing outwards as he separated his knees with little resistance.  “Well, my twenty third birthday is coming up soon so let’s just act like we’re both celebrating, hm?”</p><p>Law sucked in a stuttering breath as palms laid flat against his chest, the fabric doing little to hide just how hot he felt sitting under the stage. Sinder was watching him carefully as he curled his fingers inwards, nails catching on the shirt and making Law tense under the movement when he stood and started to walk around him.</p><p>As his hands trailed along Law’s shoulders and around his neck, he felt the heat follow on his skin. Everywhere Sinder’s hands touched left burning trails in their wake. He turned his head towards the ceiling in an attempt to focus as he was circled like a shark before two fingers grasped his chin, bringing him face to face with the devilish charm.</p><p>“Hey, eyes down here.”</p><p>Law could hear the offense dripping in his voice as he was reoriented, the tone betraying the otherwise delighted smile stretching his freckled cheeks as the dancer had his full attention. There was little time to react before Law watched the cowboy hat slide below his chest, Sinder falling into a split and rolling his hips while showing Law how he fits neatly between his thighs.</p><p>Law narrowed his eyes as the blood rushed south. He hoped the dancer wouldn’t notice when he buried his nose further into his groin, the doctors mind filling in the gaps with far more obscene thoughts as lips brushed against his zipper.</p><p>
  <em>‘He’s the devil in disguise…’</em>
</p><p>The song seemed more than fitting for him and Law knew it as his mouth fell open, Sinder’s fingers digging into the slacks he would regret wearing as they did little to shield his body. The other man was climbing his body effortlessly, leaving his mark once he sat with his legs on either side of Law’s lap and started to grind on him. The friction was enough to pull a moan out of Law that he tried to swallow it back with little success when he heard a hum of encouragement from his front.</p><p>If anything, Law’s reactions only spurred him on more.</p><p>Law felt the familiar touch of those strong hands on his own as he was guided to the chest he was admiring only moments before. It was the kind of invitation that made Law greedier as he slid his hands along skin, feeling every muscle and groove on his fingertips that lit up the shameful parts of him when he reached the waistline of Sinder’s jeans and instinctively hooked his fingers into the belt loops.</p><p>“Oh…slow down there, cowboy.” The tease was breathless enough to bring Law back to reality to see his knuckles white in their grip, holding onto Sinder like a drowning man to a straw.</p><p>“Sorry, I –“</p><p>The rest of Law’s apology falls into a hiss, strain evident in his voice as Sinder seems to take it as a good sign.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be sorry. I’d just like to take my time with you.”</p><p>Law loosened his grip as the dancer undid his belt and slid out the leather, hooking it around his neck with practiced ease before leaning up and rolling his hips into Law’s face. It was a passing tease as the position left him aching with desire when a leg swept over his head and they were separated for the only time that night.</p><p>Law blinked at the sudden emptiness as he sat in the chair, his head swimming from the alcohol as the blood rushed from his head and Sinder was watching him with a mischievous grin. Sinder had turned to the crowd as he pressed his palms right onto his ass, cupping the firm muscle that barely filled his hands and making Law’s throat run dry at the display.</p><p>
  <em>‘Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind…’</em>
</p><p>Sinder was playing with the waistband of his jeans agonizingly slow, moving along to the established rhythm of the music as he gave the crowd a taste of the show he’d been giving all night. Law didn’t tear his eyes away as jeans broke away to reveal a red pair of briefs underneath, toes curling as if he’d taken them off by sight alone. With each passing second, it became clear to Law why his name was a play on cinder.</p><p>His whole body was burning, and there wasn’t a fire in sight.</p><p>Of all things, Law found himself questioning the choice in underwear even as the briefs left little to the imagination. It was a passing curiosity that would be thrown to the wayside as he watched the red tuck underneath, giving way to tanned skin as the man exposed more skin to the delight of the audience.</p><p>Well, no reason to examine that further.</p><p>Law leaned forward involuntarily as Sinder sauntered back towards him, no longer fighting the part of him that wanted more as he was eye level with chiseled abs, and he reached up a hand to touch before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in time to see Sinder lick his lips as he pushed him further down to his knees, putting him eye level with the red cloth that stood between the only part Law found himself caring about.</p><p>
  <em>‘Gives you feelings you don’t wanna fight..’</em>
</p><p>It was fitting he would be at the man’s mercy like this. He felt fingers thread through his hair as his head was tugged back gently, a leg thrown over his shoulder at the same time when Sinder continued grinding on him with a wicked expression on his face.</p><p>Law doesn’t have to know how he looks when he sees the dancer bite his lip, turning to give the crowd another sliver of attention and Law takes the opportunity to touch as he slides a hand up his thigh. There’s a positively <em>indulgent </em>shiver that runs up his spine as he hears an appreciative sigh come from the man above him that made Law forget where he was for only a moment.</p><p>Crowd be damned, he could devour this man if he had the chance.</p><p>The next few seconds would be a blur to Law as he fed on the intoxicating feeling that was being this <em>close</em>, blood rushing in his veins as he let the little voice in his head get louder and more dominant. All he wanted now was to get a taste of the dangling fruit in front of him, putting his face closer and flinching as he saw orange come into view.</p><p>“What –” </p><p>Law blinked as he heard the sounds of cheers from the crowd eclipse the music, the drums and guitars now completely gone, and he’s pulled back to reality with a rough grip. He was all the more aware of how much the dance had affected him now that the dancer was untangling himself from his hand, a slight chill on his forehead when a slightly damp inner band of a cowboy hat would touch his already sweaty skin.</p><p>“Hmmm…I like you. You’re a lot of fun.” Sinder mused, tilting Law’s head up as Law saw something akin to disappointment on his features before he gave a smile and redressed himself slightly.</p><p>“Come back and see us soon, alright?”</p><p>With that, the tides had shifted completely out of Law’s favor as he was approached by the other workers at the club, the same bunny waitress coming back to usher him back to his booth with Law still riding the high of the experience.</p><p>He heard the excited whispers of his friends back at the table who were speaking over one another to give compliments and ridicule, all of which Law only answered with nods or hums as he looked at the now empty stage.</p><p>“So, what did you think of him? A perfect birthday gift if I do say so myself.” Penguin asked, giving Law a knowing jab on his arm with his elbow.</p><p>Law sighed as he pulled the hat off of his head, bitterly admiring the little token he was sure that the dancer probably gave to every patron of his and placed it on the table before grasping the half full bottle on the table. Finishing the bottle and swallowing down his disappointment would both be achieved with another drink.</p><p>Taking a huge drink, he didn’t notice the announcer who had come to their table as the lights turned off on the stage.</p><p>“Oh, sir? I think this is for you.”</p><p>A small sheet of paper would slide next to the orange hat in Law’s peripheral. He swirled the alcohol around in his cup before reaching for the thin sheet, gritting his teeth to think of whatever bill his friends had decided to rack up and how he would likely be responsible for it.</p><p>“Shit, what’s the damage?” Shachi asked, leaning over despite how little he intended to pay and the other two following suit once they saw Law’s eyes go wide and the glass fall to the table with a loud crash. The three of them would make the sounds Law couldn’t bring himself to when they saw the name and number written in sharpie on the front.</p><p>ACE (SINDER)</p><p>(555) 343-XXXX</p><p>The high he felt on stage would come back with a vengeance now as he read the name over and over again, the other three calling out for another bottle as they would take any excuse to celebrate right now.</p><p>Ace, huh? Well, Law would say he liked putting a name to that face.</p><p>A perfect gift indeed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was purely indulgent but I hope the other 4 people who think this is great also like it lmao. thanks for reading and I appreciate any and all feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>